The Dream Keeper Chronicles
The Dream Keeper Chronicles are a series of three books that take place after the Heroes of Olympus series. They are from the point of veiw of a new Demigod named Lea Reclin . The Three books are: *The Rise of the Night *The Trial of the Rivers *The Celestial Staff Rise of the Night After being transported to a strange camp ont he other side of the country, Lea learns her fate. As it turns out, the stories she heard as a child are all true, the mythological tales of good versus evil, heroes, gods and monsters are all true. Lea is thrown into a new world hidden behind the mist, a magical fog that covers the eyes of mortals, beding reality to hide the truth of the world. Not long after, she learns her true identity, her bloodline and her destiny; she is fated to help the gods and save the world. Lea must now take a journey across the entire country, fighting unknown evils along the way, with only the company of two friends. She travels, chasing the sunset, to defeat the titan who will plunge the world into eternal night. Praise for Rise of the Night: "This is by far the best written story I've read on here. So many other stories seem amateur and poorly thought out, this plot is awesome."- Keres-Whynot "This is amazing. it's almost like Rick is the one writing!" -Supersizedmcshizzle "Amazing! Your storyline was very good, and the way you conveyed the emotions of your characters was admirable... it was a gripping read. It reminded me of The Titan's Curse! I look forward to the next installment"- Wisdonschild1998 The Trial of the Rivers All is going well for Lea as she finishes her time as a god, but when Nico goes mysteriously missing things take a turn for the worse. No longer welcome at camp, and with new power on the rise, Lea is doubting her decisions to stay mortal. Then when news from the gods comes, saying that Lord Hades has been overthrown, Lea and some other experienced demi-gods must travel west to take back the underworld. Praise for Trial of the Rivers: "OHHHH MAN this is by FAR one of the most amazing things I've read in a long time and i hope that you continue wright more very awesome job!" -Percabethlover12 "LOVED IT!!!!! On my way to read the next one!!!...I think I have an obsession! These books are amazing!!!" -daughterofathena1299 "WHY THE HECK DOES THIS SERIES NOT HAVE A MILLION READS OH MY GODS! This book is really good! It's awesome!"- FallingDreamer The Celestial Staff Lea Reclin has just given up her divine powers. After Lea decides that because she's given up her lineage she'd also give up the demigod life completely. The Fates, however, have a different plan in mind. Lea must collect the pieces of the Celestial Staff that have been scattered across the country. If she succeeds the Great Stirring will finally end, but if she fails.... Praise for The Celstial Staff: "This is the best Fanfic I've ever read. Your writing style is mature and unique, reckless and funny. Please don't stop. I look up to you." -Jeffgangfan "Your chapter titles match the chapter perfectly, and even if the chapter is solemn and serious, the chapter title is always weird and funny, just like the Percy Jackson series!" -Kellystar321 "AMAZING WRITING! It reminds me a lot of Rick Riodain." -JadedEmpress Praise for Lea "She has a lot of heart, and her character design is gorgeous and lo and behold and rather miraculously, she looks like a real human being." -AlisonHearts "She is stubborn, bad ass and beautiful. Just how I like my women." -ChaoticAlfredo "...you did a great job of making sure that the reader was able to bond with her and understand her, easing them into her flaws and vulnerabilites while at the same time making sure she stayed strong and confident" -Anubisholiday4ever Category:Popular Stories Category:Index Page Category:Lea Reclin